SHERLOCK BBC: Inalterable
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Una cosa que se me ocurrió. Ajustado a mi común estilo psicológico, con ribetes de dramatismo... pero comestible... nada que las haga llorar o eso espero xD


**Basado en la serie SHERLOCK de la BBC**

…**. **

…

_**INALTERABLE**_

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**.. **

…

**-Estoy cansado de todo esto…-**Dijo John mostrando el salón como si aquello llegase a decir todo lo que hay en su cabeza. Está enojado, y Sherlock no tiene que darle demasiadas miradas para saberlo.

**-John…**

**-Basta. No quiero saber lo que tienes que decir. Sólo quiero estar en paz. No quiero saber de asesinatos, casos o aburrimiento. **

**-Yo…**

John le dio una mirada demasiado fría que le puso nervioso. Tuvo la leve sensación de ver los ojos de su padre en los del médico. Aquella mirada de decepción, cansancio y quien sabe, quizás más decepción aún. A veces creía vislumbrar aquella tenue sensación también en los gestos de su hermano mayor, aunque creía que éste trataba de no hacerla…

Bajó la mirada y asintió. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió del departamento sin emitir más palabras.

Tomó un taxi y se fue. En algún momento que no supo, se vio en un tren camino a no sabe donde. No le preocupó.

….

…..

Dos días después, John Watson se paseaba por el salón de Baker Street como león enjaulado con el móvil en una de sus manos. Nunca había pensado que Sherlock no iba a aparecer por el lugar. Cuando lo vio partir, pensó que se iría a vagar por un par de horas y que cuando pasara el tiempo suficiente, volvería como si nada. Pero no lo hizo. No se dio cuenta de aquello hasta el día siguiente. Sherlock Holmes no se había dignado a aparecer. Tampoco había mandado mensajes de ningún tipo, y por lo que había comprobado, tampoco había ido a Yard por casos o a fastidiar a Lestrade.

Estaba por llamar a Mycroft, pero aún no se decidía por ello.

Sabía de la incapacidad para entender algunas cosas del detective, pero no le creía capaz de tomarse tan literalmente lo que él le había dicho. Supuso que la navaja de Ockham había estado en contra suya. Sherlock no había entendido, y por simplicidad, había acatado sus palabras de forma literal. Y se había ido, dejándolo en paz.

Sus dedos se movieron ligeros en el teclado de su teléfono.

"_**¿Dónde estás?"**_

Cuando lo envió se quedó aguardando una respuesta que demoró unas 3 horas en aparecer. Le encontró sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda a la cocina, en una pose que cualquiera hubiera entendido como una de reflexión y continencia. Se estaba obligando a aguardar. A mantenerse allí esperando con normalidad y tranquilidad, aunque en verdad tuviera ganas de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección sólo para aminorar la sensación de ansiedad que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Se sentía culpable. Sabía que no debía, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en la incapacidad de Sherlock de entender muchas cosas, se le hacia patente su falta de tino al tratar de hacerle comprender cosas a su compañero, que nunca iba a entender, porque no sabía como y no tenía como saberlo. Y se sintió más miserable aún al recordar la mirada baja del otro al irse y dejarlo.

"_**Irlanda."**_

Había sido la escueta respuesta. Sonrió dentro de su confusión. ¿Qué había llevado a Sherlock a cambiar de isla?

…

….

Sherlock se agachó dejando el ramo de flores junto a la piedra. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí, por qué precisamente allí… Había tantos lugares a donde ir, nunca se habría imaginado que terminaría frente a la lápida de su padre en medio de ese lugar. Miró las letras labradas en la piedra y guardó sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos. Se sentía tan indefenso cuando pensaba en su padre, en lo magnífico que él había llegado a ser, en aquella sensación que siempre lo había mantenido alejado de él, en aquella vaga atmósfera que le venía como recuerdo de las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras.

Su padre había sido un hombre inteligente, medido y admirable. Pero un hombre. Nada más que un hombre, que él nunca había llegado a comprender, que él nunca había llegado a completar en su cerebro. Y supuso, que había pasado lo mismo con su propia imagen en la mente de ese hombre. No había sido suficientemente llamativo para ganarse su atención, pero no es por que no lo hubiera intentado. Ni siquiera Mycroft había llegado a lograrlo con éxito, aún siendo mucho más hijo que él… aún siendo mucho más perfecto y comedido.

Pero habían fallado. Aquel hombre de azules ojos oscuros, le había mirado siempre como a cualquiera otro.

Su móvil le distrajo. Un simple mensaje de John le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Respondió con una sola palabra. Y guardó el teléfono sin saber muy bien a donde encaminar sus pasos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

….

John esperó un par de horas más con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana antes de coger el móvil y escribir un nuevo mensaje.

"_**¿Cuándo vuelves?"**_

….

Sherlock estaba sentado en uno de los salones de la hostería en que estaba alojado cuando el móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y leyó. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? John quería que volviera o estaba pidiendo lo contrario. Era tan difícil deducir por medio de meras palabras en una pantalla.

Miró las llamas chisporrotear en la chimenea y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Las batallas internas habían sido muy malas en su adolescencia. Había luchado contra tantas cosas dentro de su cabeza, que cuando vino la lucha contra el mundo ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Había elegido el camino más transitado. El fácil, el que le mataba neuronas y lo dejaba fuera de sintonía, sin recuerdos, ajeno a la realidad en la que no entendía del todo lo que la gente decía o hacia, porque él no tenía corazón y aquello no tenía porque importarle un comino.

Sin corazón… Era la explicación que una de las criadas de la casa de su madre le había dado teniendo 6 años de edad. Que era un niño que carecía de corazón. Supuso que los trastornos de la conducta o las variables de autismos no estaban en el vocabulario de su familia, menos lo estaría en los de los empleados de sus padres. Pero por alguna razón, esa explicación le había compensado días enteros de preguntas sin respuesta. Aquello había sido esclarecedor y simple. NO TENÍA CORAZÓN.

Y había dejado de preguntarse tantas cosas, pero aquello había durado sólo un tiempo. Luego, la excusa había sido inútil, pero seguía usándola.

…..

Mycroft había aparecido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sherlock. Había entrado sin preguntar, y al verlo sentado en el suelo, había sonreído levemente, pero no con aquel gesto molesto, sino más bien como complacido. John no se había puesto en pie. No tenía ganas. Después de todo era su casa y hacia lo que quería.

**-Levántate, John. Tienes que hacer un viaje a Irlanda. —**Dijo el otro ganándose toda la atención del médico. —**Él no volverá si no lo vas a buscar. Puede ser muy dramático a veces.**

**-Quien lo dice…-**Murmuró John parándose con esfuerzo, ya que estaba medio acalambrado, pero con un nerviosismo casi alegre. Mycroft le traía la respuesta.

Cuando iban en el auto del mayor de los Holmes, fue que le preguntó.

**-¿Por qué Irlanda?**

**-La tumba de nuestro padre está allá. Hace unos días fue su aniversario de muerte. Sherlock no ha visitado la tumba desde los diez años. Supongo que creyó que era tiempo.**

**-Yo…**

Mycroft sonrió levemente. De todas formas que podría decirle. Que él lo había echado sin querer. Que Sherlock se había ido por su culpa.

Cuando llegó a Irlanda, fue transportado por un chofer contratado por Mycroft hasta la posaba en que se encontraba hospedado Sherlock. Llegó allí muy entrada la noche. Supuso que no podría ver al detective hasta la mañana siguiente, así que siguió al empleado que lo esperaba hasta su habitación y se quedó a esperar el alba.

…

….

A eso de las 4 de la mañana un mensaje de Mycroft lo sacó de su meditación.

"_**Tu doctor está en la habitación de junto."**_

Se quedó mirando el mensaje sin saber si le estaba jugando una broma. Sacó de su mente esa idea, Mycroft podía ser muy retorcido, pero sabía que John Watson no era un tema para juegos. Se levantó y caminó hacía la pared. Hasta donde sabía, detrás de aquella pared, estaba la única otra habitación de ese lado de la hostería. Y se quedó allí, apoyado a ella tratando de captar cualquier ruido que pudiera identificar con algo que le trajera a John a su cerebro.

Pasó una hora sin cambiar de posición, y fue su móvil el que lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

"_**¿Duermes?"**_

Sonrió.

"_**No."**_ Respondió. Y sonrió.

Se quedó sentado allí sabiendo que era muy probable que John estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Sólo esperando la luz del sol. Podría haberle pedido que fuera a su habitación, o haberle pedido ir él a la suya, pero no lo creyó conveniente. Esta vez, dejó que el instinto lo decidiera, así que sólo se quedó allí.

…..

….

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Sherlock decidió salir de su cuarto y encaminarse al comedor. Se quedó allí sentado junto a la chimenea encendida, esperando por el doctor. Este no demoró mucho en aparecer y sentarse frente a él. Sherlock le observó sin emitir palabra. John le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad. Parecía ser siempre así las cosas entre ellos dos. Era mejor evitarse tanta palabra… _**Sherlock deducía, John… perdonaba**_. Era la ecuación perfecta. La que hacía que cosas así tuvieran significado y fortalecieran más el lazo irrompible que los había llevado a depender el uno del otro a la hora de enfrentarse al mundo.

Sherlock sabía que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, porque John no era como él. Porque Sherlock al igual que su padre, terminaría apartándose, viéndole como a todos… alejándole.

O, en el mejor de los casos sería al revés, John lo leería con facilidad y todo el misterio que le mantenía a su lado se evaporaría, y voltearía buscando algo más en que pensar. Y se iría.

Entrecerró sus ojos. John se movió incómodo en su sillón.

**-Lo siento. —**Dijo Sherlock queriendo decirle al médico, lo que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a su padre. John notó que aquello parecía decir cosas más profundas, que sentía más cosas que enfadarlo o sacarlo de sus casillas. Como si sintiera ser él.

**-Yo también lo siento. —**Dijo John tratando de quitarle la nostalgia a todo aquello.** —Pero quiero que entiendas que con que te fueras a tu cuarto o a Barts por media hora, me bastaba. –**Agregó lo último por las dudas.

Sherlock sonrió. Le miró.

**-Demasiado predecible. —**Dijo mientras veía al médico sonreír en respuesta.

…**.**

**DarkCryonic**

**18/09/2012 02:13:14 a.m.**

_**He pasado las últimas tres horas trabajando en esto. De donde vino… quien sabe. Últimamente mi cerebro se da vueltas en el aire buscando donde caer. Saludos.**_


End file.
